They'll Never Know
by Crime Scene Fairy
Summary: One-shot, Songfic. Twenty-five years after the day that changed everyones' lives, a daughter goes to her father's grave to visit him... and tell him that she'll always love him. Done to song They'll Never Know by Ross Copperman. Please read and review!


**AN/ Anyway, in honor of the season 6 premiere episode, I decided to write a song-fic about Lily Roe-Scott. Anyway, here it is. I don't own One Tree Hill, or the song They'll Never Know by Ross Copperman. Please read and review!**

* * *

_Hush, baby don't cry._

_Just get through this night._

_Overcome._

Just waking up, she knew that it was the day.

Her dark brown eyes, so similar to her mother's, opened. The dark-haired young woman sighed as she sat up on the soft, blanketed bed. She sighed as she glanced over at the clock. It was a special clock. Her older brother had given it to her when she had only been about sixteen. It told the day, year, and the month, along with the time.

And at the moment, it said _January 23__rd__, 2031, 6:43 AM_.

It was twenty-five years now.

_Cuz all that you are._

_Is broken inside._

_But they'll never know._

_They'll never know._

She stood up carefully and quietly, careful not to wake her sleeping husband. She glanced at him. He was the best husband she could have asked for, no matter what Lucas had said after she had gotten married at the age of twenty. No matter what if he thought she had been too young.

For crying out loud, Lucas's own brother had gotten married at seventeen. And Lucas had married about the age of twenty-two. Well, Lucas always had been a slight hypocrite.

She sighed as she stepped out of the room, her bare feet rejoicing at the feel of the soft carpet between her toes. She sighed again, and then walked down the hallway, stopping at the door to a bedroom that had a sign on it.

_Tyler Keith Evans' Room. Do Not Enter!_

She bit back a smile as she read a sign. She had no control over what her son had put on his doorway. She took the doorknob, and then opened it. She smiled as she saw her little son sleeping there, in his bed. He was only about four and a half.

And, according to his grandmother, more like his grandfather everyday.

She sighed, and then closed the door softly behind her, not wanting to wake Tyler. She walked down the hall again, stopping at a doorway about two doors down. She opened it, and then smiled as she saw her younger son sleeping as well.

While his brother was so much like his grandfather, Dalton Lucas Evans could've been a carbon copy of his grandfather. He was asleep, and only at the age of two and a half, but looked so much like his grandfather that it was scary.

She had seen her mother crying about it at night. How much that Dalton looked like her father.

_Don't think that they'll change._

_They push you away._

_Far from home._

She closed the door softly behind her, and then walked to the room that sat in between her sons' rooms. She opened it, and then smiled slightly at the smell of flowers in it. She looked around, trying to discover the source of the smell. The young woman rolled her eyes as she saw that the source was a vase of lilies, resting on a table.

She sighed and shook her head, causing her brown hair to cascade down her shoulder. She walked over to it, and then buried her face in it, breathing them in deeply. She looked up, and then walked away briskly, closing the door behind her.

She had a call to make.

_Cuz all that they are, _

_Is broken inside. _

_But they'll never know, _

_They'll never know._

She sighed and put a hand in her dark hair. Her brown eyes glanced around the room, almost expecting someone to appear. Or not. She knew what she had to do, and no one was going to stand in her way today.

She waited as the phone rang.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And then someone answered it.

"Hello?" came a dreary voice at the other end, a voice very familier to her.

The woman sighed, and then shook her head, biting her finger. "Hey, Luke," she said quietly, "It's me."

"Hey, sis," said Lucas's voice after realizing who it was, "What's up? Are you alright? What's going on?"

She sighed. "I need you to drive me somewhere. Please."

_Don't you cry tonight. _

_Rest your weary eyes. _

_Cuz all that you are, _

_Is broken inside. _

_It's nothing you could change. _

_It's nothing you could hide. _

_It's nothing you could hide._

An hour later, a station wagon pulled up through the cemetery. The front two doors opened, and two people came out - a man in his early forties with blond hair, and the same woman from before. The blond man sighed, and then glanced over at the woman.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly, leaning against the hood of the car.

She nodded. "I'm sure," she said quietly, "I'm sure."

_Pink flowers and bows._

_Is all you should know._

_And summer days._

She walked over to the grave. She knew which one it was by now. She had been there many times in her twenty-five years of life. The first time she had visited here was when she had only been about a week old or so.

Though she had never known him, her mother and brother had talked about him so much, that she felt like she knew him. She knew that he was an amazingly brave man, with a heart of gold, and a selfless attitude that went above all on his list of priorities.

And that had cost him his life.

Or, rather, that was probably a reason why his baby brother had decided to kill him.

_Cuz all that you are._

_Is beautiful child._

_But they'll never know._

_They'll never know._

She had heard the story of her father's death a thousand times from Lucas. He had carried Peyton out of the building because she had been injured. The reason he was able to was because her father had been able to stop Jimmy Edwards from killing Lucas and Peyton.

His final act had been that - going into a school shooting just because his soon-to-be son was stuck in there, along with other people that he truly cared about.

That was something that had been drilled into her mind - that he cared about others more than himself. And that he was prepared to - had - sacrifice himself to save others. He was willing to sacrifice his own life for the people he loved.

And in the end, it had been his life which had been lost.

_So don't you cry tonight._

_Rest your precious eyes. _

_Cuz all that you are, _

_Is beautiful child._

_It's nothing they could change._

_It's nothing you could hide._

_It's nothing you should hide._

She sighed, and leaned down in front of the grave. She sighed as she read the worn words on it, engraved for over twenty years. So many people had visited him over the years, so many…

And then she read the words one more time. Out loud, just to herself and the air around her.

"Keith Scott," she read in a whisper, not looking away from them, "Beloved brother."

Her father's stone. Below her feet, he was resting in peace, away from all the horror and evil that the world had to offer at times. She had gone through tough times before, so many… and she knew that she would go through many more before her time was done, and she paid the dept that all men and women paid.

A dept that Keith had paid way to easy.

Death.

"Hey, Dad," she whispered, stroking the stone with a trembling hand, "It's me. I wanted to visit you today. I… I want to tell you something."

She smiled, and then placed a hand on her stomach as she looked at it, shaking her head with a smile on her face. By this time, tears were running down her face. She couldn't stop them. She didn't want to stop them.

"I'm pregnant, Daddy," she whispered in a happy voice, "We want a girl. We already have Tyler and Dalton. I think I'm having a girl."

A smile. More tears ran down her face, staining her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them off - more would come to take their place in only a few quick seconds.

"Dad, you've got grandchildren, you know," she said, smiling, "And I swear that they'll know about how strong you were, and brave."

Another smile.

"I love you, Daddy. I always will. I… miss you, Daddy."

She stood up, looking down at the stone. A tear fell off of her face, and then fell down to the ground, landing on the ground in front of the headstone. She looked up, and then over at the large three that was nearby.

And then Lily Roe-Scott walked away, leaving the headstone of her father, Keith Scott.

_Cuz all that you are._

_Is beautiful child._

_But they'll never know._

_They'll never know._

* * *

**AN/ This song was used in the season 4 finale, in the scene with Karen, Keith, and little Lily, which is basically why I chose this song. :) Please review!**


End file.
